Maximus Jensen (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly lived on the grounds of the Xavier Institute | Gender = Male | Height = 7'2" | Weight = 915 lbs | Eyes = Grey | Hair = Grey | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Mammomax is an anthropomorphic elephant, meaning he has tusks, a trunk, and grey skin. | Citizenship = American, Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chuck Austen; Salvador Larroca | First = X-Men Vol 2 #161 | HistoryText = Brotherhood The elephant-like Mammomax was recruited into a new Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, led by Exodus, who first clashed with the X-Men in Philadelphia. The villains were quickly dispatched, with Mammomax being easily incapacitated by Iceman. Escaping, the Brotherhood subsequently attacked the Xavier Institute. Mammomax was severely beaten by the Juggernaut before the villains were pulled into an apparent black hole created by the pacifist Xorn. Mammomax commented that he thought he'd joined a group of tough mutants being led by the aforementioned Disciple of Magneto and was disappointed to discover just how weak this version of the Brotherhood really was. Exodus was able to secure a passage back to Earth but because of their failed attempt to properly start a Mutant revolution, the Brotherhood disbanded. Post M-Day Following the advent of M-Day, Mammomax was one of several mutants who fled to the Institute seeking sanctuary from persecution by Sapien League terrorists. He was rescued from being burned alive at the Institute's front gates by the X-Men. He took up residence on the Institute's grounds with other members of the 198. He also formed a friendship with Erg, Fever Pitch, and Sack. During an outing into Salem Center, he attacked a boy for calling him "Elephant Man", but a "tracking chip", implanted in his head by the O*N*E, disabled him before he could hurt the boy. Mammomax had the device removed by Mister M along with all the other members of the 198. He also followed Mr. M during his exodus from the Xavier Institute. Death Mammomax was captured by the Facility, the same group responsible for the creation of X-23. He was used as a test subject for a monster created by the Facility staff, which consumed Mammomax. Krakoa Mammomax was presumably resurrected by the Five in Krakoa and joined the new mutant nation. He was seen alongside many other Krakoans onlooking at Charles Xavier corpse after his death at the hands of anti-mutant super-human criminals whom had somehow infiltrated Krakoa's defenses and killed many of its residents, including Xavier. | Powers = Superhuman Strength: Mammomax was superhumanly strong and, at his peak, possessed sufficient superhuman strength to lift up to 20 tons. Superhuman Durability: Mammomax possessed a tough, elephant-like skin, muscle and bone tissues that rendered him highly resistant to conventional physical injury. Mammomax could withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, powerful energy blasts, attacks from most bladed weapons, and exposure to temperature extremes without sustaining injury. Corrosive Expulsion: Mammomax also possessed the ability to expel highly corrosive stomach acid from his mouth. While he himself was immune to the corrosive effects, the acid was able to dissolve and eat through most conventional materials. | Abilities = | Strength = Mammomax possessed sufficient superhuman strength to lift 20 tons. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Links = * Metagame.com * at Marvel.com }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Acid Generation Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Elephant Form Category:General Threats